This invention relates to an air driven rotary reflector device for a mobile unit and the like to facilitate detection of the mobile unit as the unit and device move forwardly.
Bicycles and motorcycles are frequently difficult to detect by other motorists. In the night, the detection is even more difficult. The late detection of bicycle or motor driven cycle may not provide sufficient opportunity to avoid a collision with the bicycle. Conventional light reflectors provided heretofore have not been entirely satisfactory to provide early detection of the two wheel cycles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which will facilitate detection of a mobile unit such as a motorcycle or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air driven, rotary, multi-colored, protected signalling device for a mobile unit, such as a motor driven cycle, or the like, to facilitate early detection of the mobile unit.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a night-time signalling device for indicating the presence of a moving cycle to a motorist approaching the rear or the front of the cycle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide signalling apparatus for signalling the presence of a forwardly moving cycle by means of a rotary, light interrupting member which is protected from the rain or snow.
A further object of the present invention is to provide nocturnal signalling apparatus of the type described having a hollow, light transparent housing portion internally receiving a rotary, signalling member which is driven by ambient air that passes through openings provided in the housing portion.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide signalling apparatus of the type described including a rear view mirror which enables a cycle operator to view the area behind him in combination with a new and novel rotary reflector which reflects light of a vehicle approaching him.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description proceeds.